How They Rolled Into Their Hearts
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: My first one-shot with "Alvin and the Chipmunks"! Hope it's a good one. How about we get into a little more depth about how exactly did the Chipettes get inspired to become superstars and meet the Chipmunks, who had inspired them in the first place? Takes place in the CGI films.


How They Rolled Into Their Hearts

 **A/N: Hi, there. The name's MiraculousDragonMaster, and I'm new to the Alvin and the Chipmunks fandom, so I hope that this is a good one-shot to start off my Chipmunks writings.**

 **First off, this takes place in the CGI films universe. When I was watching "The Squeakquel", I had a thought. How exactly did the Chipettes become inspired to become stars like the Chipmunks? I know that they were most likely inspired by them, but I wanted to go a little more in depth about how. That, and while listening to "How We Roll", inspired this little one-shot.**

 **I hope you readers enjoy it. And, action!**

Deep within a pine forest, far away from Los Angeles, there was a small town, quite remote. Nothing really exciting ever happens in this little and quaint place. Well, nothing that's right under the people's noses.

Living in one of the pine trees, near a large backyard where a beautiful flower garden was tended, were three little female chipmunks, all of them sisters and quite beautiful in their own way. The first one had light auburn fur with electric blue eyes and her hair tied up into a little ponytail.

The second chipmunk was a little taller and leaner than her sister. She also had dark brown fur and stunning violet eyes, which were framed by small purple glasses that she had found. Surprisingly, they worked really well, and they helped increase her vision. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

Finally, there was the third chipmunk. She was the shortest one out of the three of them, and she had blonde fur and light green eyes. Her hair was tied up into twin pigtails.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea, Brittany?" The tall female chipmunk asked her blue-eyed sister, who was on a thin branch near the house where their tree was bordering the back fence.

"Of course, Jeanette." Brittany said confidently. "I want to see who are these… Chipmunks that everyone has been talking about."

Jeanette hesitantly went further onto the branch, following her sister. "I'm curious, too." She said. "But sneaking into someone's house? What if there are dogs? Or what if someone's inside?"

The smallest chipmunk came up to her. "Don't worry." She said. "There are no dogs around, and no one's in the house right now."

Jeanette was still a little cautious. "Are you sure, Eleanor?" She asked.

Eleanor nodded. "I'm sure, Jeanette." She said.

The bespectacled chipmunk smiled. "Okay. If you say so."

"Come on, girls." Brittany called out to her sisters. "We're wasting time. The people will be back in a few minutes."

The other two chipmunks followed her down the branch, and they jumped off, landing in the green grass of the backyard. They scurried through the yard until they reached the back door.

"Give me a boost." Brittany said. Jeanette and Eleanor put their paws together, and they lifted Brittany up into the air. Brittany jumped up and grabbed the handle and pulled it down. The door slightly creaked open, just enough for the three female chipmunks to crawl through.

This was the first time that they had ever been inside a human house. The furniture was so big, and the walls were so tall.

The reason why they decided to break into the house was to find out who are the Chipmunks. Everyone had been talking about them for months, ever since last Christmas. Apparently, from what they heard, they were a trio of actual singing chipmunks; all of them boys, and brothers.

The discovery of that made the three female chipmunks' hearts swell. All this time, they had once thought that they were the only talking and singing chipmunks. Now, they didn't feel so alone in the world. Now, if only they knew what they looked like, beside being chipmunks.

Soon, all three female chipmunks jumped onto the couch that was facing the TV. "Jeanette, where's the remote?" Brittany asked her.

"I don't know, Brittany." Jeanette admitted.

Eleanor looked around the couch and saw that there was something sticking out from in between the cushions. She scampered over and began to pull it out. It was the remote.

"I got it!" She cheered.

Brittany and Jeanette smiled at their youngest sister. "Good work, Ellie." Brittany said. She then turned to her other sister. "It's all yours, Jeanette." She said.

Eleanor handed Jeanette the remote. The bespectacled female chipmunk then turned on the TV. She then began flipping through channels. "Which channel do you think they'll be on?" She asked.

"I don't know." Brittany said. "Just keep looking."

Eventually, Jeanette came across the MTV channel and stopped. Right then, a news lady was talking.

" _Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Alvin and the Chipmunks have been rising to the top of the music industry in just a few short months._ " She said. " _Now, before they start off their World Tour, they have just released a new song, 'How We Roll'._ "

The screen then changed to show a darkened stage with just a few highlighted areas. Music then began to play. Suddenly, lights began flashing in rhythm to show shadow background of three chipmunks. Then the entire stage was lit up, and though they were background dancers and singers, the camera focused mainly on the three male chipmunks singing and dancing with small microphones on their faces.

The three female chipmunks were quite surprised. They had suspected that they were real chipmunks like them, but they didn't count on them being really cute.

 _ **Alvin**_ _: You know you got it made  
_ _When you drop an escalade  
_ _For the drop top._

 _Iced out, rocks hot.  
_ _Droppin' dollars, ladies hollar "Heyyy"!  
_ _Gotta get that creeeaaammm!_

Brittany couldn't tear her eyes away from the lead chipmunk, who was most likely Alvin. He had dark brown fur and hair, along with stunning hazel eyes. He also had a small notch in his left ear. He wore a silver jumpsuit with a black A on the left side of his chest.

 _You know you got it made  
_ _When they settin' a parade  
_ _When you drop down._

 _Write a check in town, all just for one dayyy.  
_ _Gotta get that creeeaaammm!_

 _(_ _ **Background singers**_ _: Whoa-o-o.)_ _ **Chipmunks**_ _: Roll, Roll, Roll.  
_ _(Don't cha know that's how they roll.) Roll, Roll, Roll.  
_ _(Can you get down with the)_

 _ **Chipmunks**_ _: Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (_ _ **Alvin**_ _: Baby, you knowww.)  
_ _Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (How we rollllll!)  
_ _Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (Baby, you knowww.)  
_ _Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (How we rolllllllllllllll!)_

 _ **Background singers**_ _: How we roll._

The three female chipmunks were amazed. Not only were they really cute, but they also sounded really good.

 _ **Alvin**_ _: Come on, can you feel it?  
_ _Yeah, yeah come on!  
_ … _.Here's Theodore!_

The camera slightly shifted to the right so that its main focus was on a different chipmunk instead of Alvin. This one was the smallest of the three, and the one that got Eleanor's attention. He had lighter brown fur, was a little bit on the chubby side, and he had forest green eyes. He wore a matching silver jumpsuit.

 _ **Theodore**_ _: You know you're here to stay  
_ _When you're always getting paid.  
_ _And don't stop, never, no it won't stop,  
_ _No matter what they sayyy.  
_ _Gotta live the dreeeaaammm!_

"Take it, Simon!" Theodore said, and the camera shifted to the left so that the final chipmunk was its main focus. This chipmunk is what got Jeanette's heart pounding like a drum. He was the tallest of the three, like her. He had dark brown fur like Alvin and blue eyes that were framed with large black glasses. He too had a matching silver jumpsuit on.

 _ **Simon**_ _: You know you're here to stay  
_ _When you hear they think you hit,  
_ ' _Cause we gots its.  
_ _Everybody, fletch it.  
_ _Got nothing to sayyy!  
_ _So we live the dreeeaaammm!_

The camera then got all three Chipmunks back into center as they continued to dance and sing. Watching from the screen, the three female chipmunks were watching them with adoring eyes, each on a different Chipmunk; Brittany on Alvin, Jeanette on Simon, and Eleanor on Theodore.

 _(_ _ **Background singers**_ _: Whoa-o-o.)_ _ **Chipmunks**_ _: Roll, Roll, Roll.  
_ _(Don't cha know that's how they roll.) Roll, Roll, Roll.  
_ _(Can you get down with the)_

 _ **Chipmunks**_ _: Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (_ _ **Alvin**_ _: Baby you knowww.)  
_ _Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (How we rollllll!)  
_ _Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (Baby you knowww.)  
_ _Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (How we rolllllllllllllll!)_

 _ **Background singers**_ _: How we roll._

 _ **Alvin**_ _: Come on, can you feel it?  
_ _Yeah, yeah come on.  
_ _Break it down now!_

Simon and Theodore began singing acapella notes as Alvin continued singing.

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh...Babyyyyyyy...it's how we rollllllllll!_

 _ **Chipmunks**_ _: Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (_ _ **Alvin**_ _: Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhh.)  
_ _Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (Whoaaaaa, ohhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh)  
_ _Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (Babyyyyy, babyyyyy, whoaaaaa.)  
_ _Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks. (Yeahhhhhhh)_

 _(_ _ **Background singers**_ _: How we roll.) **Alvin** : Come on, yeahhhhhh.  
_ _(How we roll.) Baby, you know, you know, you know!  
_ _(How we roll.) Ohhhhhh, yeahhhhh.  
_ _(How we roll.) Ohhhh, yeahhhhhh._

 _ **Chipmunks and background singers**_ _: How we roll!_

The music video ended with the Chipmunks finishing a final pose. Then, the screen changed back to the woman. " _That was the Chipmunks' newest song, 'How We Roll'._ " She said. " _Don't forget, the Chipmunks' manager, Ian Hawke, announced that they will be kicking off the start of their World Tour in Los Angeles._ "

When the program changed into something else, Jeanette mutely turned off the TV. She put the remote away, her thoughts flooding with the image of Simon. She was one to not think about boys, but now that Simon was in her head, she felt like she could not stop thinking about him. Everything about him seemed so dreamy, even his glasses. She glanced over at her sisters, and they had an amazed and dazed look on their faces.

Brittany never thought anyone could win her heart, since she was convinced that she was too pretty and smart enough to not be fooled so easily. But since she also thought that she, Jeanette and Eleanor was the only talking chipmunks in the world, the idea of being in love was pretty much futile. But now, after seeing Alvin on stage, she felt like maybe, if she and her sisters can get noticed by them, he might give her a chance.

Eleanor was also not one to think about boys and romance as much as Brittany did, but the thought of Theodore was enough to make her cheeks grow hot and pink. He certainly was cute, like a big green teddy bear, and they might like the same things. She was also certain that her sisters might share some similarities with his brothers.

A car engine snapped all three of them out of their lovestruck reveries. The human that lived here was back. Quickly, they scurried off the couch and headed towards the back door. Once all of them were outside, they pushed the door closed. Then, they all scampered through the backyard and up their tree.

* * *

Late that night, all three female chipmunks were snuggled inside their tree, trying to sleep. But the song that the Chipmunks were singing to was trapped inside their heads on repeat. Each specific Chipmunk appeared in each of their heads.

Brittany envisioned Alvin singing a love song for her and holding out his paw to her while on one knee. Jeanette imagined that Simon was holding out his paw, inviting her to dance with him. Eleanor pretended to see Theodore and herself out on a stage, dancing and singing. Then the dream scene changed to show them out on top of a hill having a romantic picnic.

The girls then all sat up from their sleeping spots. Brittany saw that her sisters were all as restless as she was. "Can't sleep, either?" She asked.

Jeanette reached over to the side, got her glasses and placed them on her face. "No." She answered.

"Me, neither." Eleanor added.

"Is it because of the Chipmunks?" Brittany guessed. Even though it was dark, she could see the pink blushes on her sisters' faces.

Jeanette hugged her arms. "I can't help it, though." She admitted. "That Simon is just dreamy."

Eleanor then tried to hide her blush. "Theodore is really adorable." She confessed.

Brittany then crossed her arms, a teasing look on her face. "I can't believe it. My own sisters in love with superstars."

Eleanor's shyness vanished by her sister's teasing comment. "Oh, really?" She questioned. "And what about you, Brittany?"

Brittany felt her face flushing red. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said firmly, trying to deny.

But Eleanor and Jeanette smiled. "Come on, Brittany." Jeanette said. "We both saw how you were looking at Alvin."

The two smirked when they saw Brittany's cheeks turn red under her fur. They had hit the nail right on the head.

"Okay, okay!" She surrendered. "Alvin is…. Kind of handsome." She finished that in a shy whisper.

Her sisters giggled for a few seconds. Jeanette then had a sad look on her face. "Well, it's actually kind of hopeless." She said.

"What do you mean, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"They're superstars." Jeanette began to lament. "And look at us. No one knows we exist. Yet we can sing and dance like the Chipmunks."

Her words started to make the wheels in Brittany's head turn.

The bespectacled female chipmunk sighed. "We might as well forget it, girls." She said sadly. "It's gonna take a miracle for the world-famous Chipmunks to notice us."

"That's it!" Brittany exclaimed, startling Jeanette.

"What is?" Eleanor asked.

"What if we can become superstars?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Her sisters exclaimed.

Brittany then began to explain the plan she just had. "If we can become superstars, then the Chipmunks are sure to know that we exist. We also can make global headlines! The first singing girl chipmunk band!"

The other two began thinking. "Well, if we can get people to know that we can sing, who will represent us?" Jeanette asked.

"Who else?" Brittany questioned rhetorically. "Ian Hawke! He was the one who helped the Chipmunks become stars! He will likely do the same for us."

"I like it!" Eleanor said. "But, what will our group name be?" She asked.

"The Chipettes!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I like that." Jeanette said.

"So, are we all in agreement?" Brittany asked, handing out her paw.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and nodded. "Agreed!" They both said, placing their own paws over their sister's.

"Now, all we need to figure out is how to get to Los Angeles." Brittany said.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is a wrap! We all know what happened from then on. What do you think? Not bad for a newbie in this fandom? I don't own the song, "How We Roll".**

 **I plan to be writing more stories with "Alvin and the Chipmunks", all in the three different universes, but only when I get some more of my other stories in my other fandoms finished. So sadly, it might take a while.**

 **Until then, I hope you all have enjoyed my first one-shot! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
